


Nocturnal Creature

by orionstarlight



Series: Late Night Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, sunaosa being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionstarlight/pseuds/orionstarlight
Summary: "stop hidin' from me. bed's too cold," mumbles a tired osamu, wrapping one of rin's arms around his shoulders and turning smaller in size.rin chuckles gently, breathing in the smell of osamu's shampoo. "sorry. nocturnal creature."Osamu and Rin spend a special night on the balcony, talking.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Late Night Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: SunaOsa





	Nocturnal Creature

* * *

he takes a look at the stars painting the sky white, smiling softly to himself at the view he frequents too often for his own good. it's indulgent at this point, and he can't help it.

he's seen many of these in his lifetime, not one for sleeping at the hours he should be, but there's always something to look at if you crane your neck just right.

right now he can just about make out orion's sword, sparkling like it always does, a perfect picture.

he's looking at a different year now, however. yesterday the only thing he could see was fireworks for miles on end, but today is better, today is clearer.

there isn't really anything special about the second of january, or third now, mind you; somewhere between those two dates.

there's not much to celebrate anymore. all the thanks and wishes have been said, family and friends have been kissed and hugged, food and drinks consumed. 

the people further away had called, smiling happily through the screen as they welcomed the new year.

all in all, it had been rather a simple affair for the first day. a larger number of people than he'd ever thought he'd be together with, but it was nice. like a makeshift family that had grown in members over the course of the years.

while fingers drum away on the balcony railing, trying to pinpoint a new constellation, the door opens and slipper-covered feet move to join him.

a body bumps into his gently and he smiles a little larger, looking down ever so slightly. he'd never suspected his growth spurt.

"stop hidin' from me. bed's too cold," mumbles a tired osamu, wrapping one of rin's arms around his shoulders and turning smaller in size.

rin chuckles gently, breathing in the smell of osamu's shampoo. "sorry. nocturnal creature."

"guessed tha' much. ya always were fox-like." osamu's scoff barely comes off as anything other than a yawn, but he still catches it, and pinches his side — gently — in retaliation.

"yeah? i'm not the cunning one in this relationship, 'samu." he runs his thumb over a burn scar on his left hand. "that title is all yours."

"i wear it with pride."

"you're a bastard. i can't believe i'm with you." osamu smiles like a little kid that's just gotten his pocket money.

"forever now."

well, alright, there might be something special about the second of january. and it's not the numerous constellations in the sky that he can finally see, nor the quiet of family and friends having gone home.

he thinks it's probably the silver band with a small jade stone and engraved lettering on the inside that's on the ring finger of his unburned left hand.

toothbrush in his mouth, getting ready for bed, he hadn't expected the question at all.

he'd gone to stand next to him, watched him until rin shot him a pointed look and then pulled the ring from his pocket and said 'i wanna marry ya'.

rin had almost choked on the toothpaste.

it's quite the ring, and now all that's left is to get osamu a matching one, maybe a grey diamond, to match his eyes. perhaps a gold band instead, though, since rin's more like the moon and osamu's more like the sun.

"forever huh? i think i can live with that."

osamu brings the hand with the ring to his lips and kisses it. "ya better."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/erissapphic)


End file.
